Someday When Wishes Do Come True
by Empathic Soul
Summary: A smile, for every person there's a different meaning attached to it. How would you interpret it? Kaoru smiles, Kenshin smiles. Even Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Soujiro. But what if Saitoh, Aoshi, and Enishi smiles? It's still a smile is it?
1. Prologue

**Someday When Wishes Do Come True**

Prologue: Three Days After With Three Different People  
By: Empathic Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This story is slightly AU although it is set in the Meiji Era as well, a few days after Jinchuu ended. Characters that would be included are Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, Soujiro, Saitoh, Megumi, and Enishi. Couples are not yet determined.

Ever wanted something that you're willing to give everything that you had just to finally have it?  
  
Something so uniquely entrancing...  
  
Something enchanting...  
  
Bewildering...  
  
Ethereal?  
  
Ever thought of a single event, thing, or even a person that you wanted all your life, you needed all your life, to come to you?  
  
Have you wished of such?  
  
Have you wished for someone to finally understand who you really are?  
  
Who you want to be?  
  
Who you dreamt to be?  
  
Have you wished for someone to exist only for you?  
  
And yet came to fully accept you...  
  
The person that you are...  
  
The imperfect person that you are...  
  
And yet  
  
Just as when you were about to have it...him...her...  
  
It vanished?  
  
She vanished?  
  
He vanished?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
Feels like a dream doesn't it?  
  
Of course it does...  
  
Because it is  
  
Azure eyes met with the sun's gentle rays as it slowly filtered inside a single room in the dojo. Her eyelashes flickered a bit, placing her right hand over her eyes, shielding away from the greeting rays of dawn, she tried to rub off some of the sleep that was left with her. It was another day indeed, and yet another day full of smiles...laughter...  
  
Sarcastic...She knew somehow.  
  
She pulled close her yukata covering her body. Conservative that she is, she did not desire to walk in the dojo merely wearing such a thin garment. She stood up, took her robe and wrapped it over her thin frame.  
  
It was a nice morning. It was a nice day. She hoped it would be at least.  
  
It has been only three days since she came back from her little "vacation" in Enishi's little island trip, if anyone would call that a trip. She had to admit though, she missed the special treatment that she received there, not counting the times that the white-haired assassin attempted to kill her by choking her and glaring her to death—she considered herself well- treated. She could trudge along the house as long as she did not bother anyone, especially the master. She could go to the kitchen and cook all she wants and Enishi gladly eats it not even complaining a bit. She could read books and even sleep in that Western futon, Enishi calls a bed.  
  
It was special treatment for her—all right.  
  
But as always, there is no place like home. As much as she got used to the Western house, she still missed the traditional dojo, her home. Everything was peaceful for her here. She has gotten used to the smell of wood and the fresh morning scent of Cherry Blossoms during spring and even the gentle breeze that filters through the house during mornings. The cold drafts of winter and autumn make her fond of the place as well.  
  
It was called memories...  
  
She stopped on the porch and sat there facing the gate of the dojo. She stared at it and smiled softly to herself, a sad reproachful smile. Closing her eyes while listening to the morning breeze she tried to concentrate.  
  
She felt her chi slowly rise and sway along with the wind. Any kendo teacher should know the art of chi. Her breath relaxed and her tensed muscles loosened up. She breathed in and out slowly and leaned slightly on the wall. She could slowly feel herself drifting into unconsciousness; it was a lullaby for her concentrating like this in the early morning where there are no distur...  
  
"BUSUUUUUUUU!!!!"  
  
...bances...  
  
Kaoru opened one of her eyes in a slight glare. There was a hint of amber but soon it vanished and returned to the normal shade of blue. Although there remained a hint of annoyance, she raised her head to see the panicked expression in the boy's face. Kaoru sighed.  
  
How long will they realize that I would not be kidnapped?  
  
Kaoru straightened up and observed as the boy rushed towards her then kneeling in front so that they are face-to-face. Kaoru raised a slender brow in pretend confusion to at least acknowledge the boy's worry, even though the latter would not dare to admit it...directly at least.  
  
"You woke up early, busu!" Yahiko muttered with a slightly edgy tone, which Kaoru chose to ignore.  
  
"You did not come all the way here to call me that right?" Kaoru sighed looking slightly weary. Yahiko noted it and became more worried. To him, he could not help but worry over the girl he grew accustomed to be his older sister, especially after a traumatizing event of thinking she was dead.  
  
"Well BUSU, Breakfast is ready and if you don't hurry we're eating your share." Yahiko grunted, thinking of a fast excuse why he came running over to her that early in the morning. Well it was not a lie anyway.  
  
"Breakfast?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Surely he's kidding. Kenshin is not even cooking yet...  
  
"Yeah, we already have breakfast..." Yahiko looked up for a moment and then smiled slightly, a bit nervously, "...at the Akebeko! We're having breakfast in the Akebeko today!"  
  
Yeah that's right! Tae-san wanted to see Kaoru badly after being rescued from Enishi!  
  
"Akebeko? Yahiko, are you insane? Breakfast at the Akebeko?" Kaoru sighed this is getting out of hand. She has to put a stop to this or else it would just exhaust her brain more than it already is at the moment.  
  
"Yeah! I forgot to tell you last night that Tae-san invited us to eat there today." Yahiko jumped up hoping to grab Kaoru's attention at least, now that he knew she felt that he was lying. He did not know how but probably it has something to do with female intuition.  
  
Kaoru stopped mid-step and did not even bother to look back at Yahiko. She knew somehow that it was merely a ploy to actually get her back to shape and to mood somehow. But to an extent, she believes she still needs more time, alone mostly.  
  
But how can she? When almost anywhere she goes there is one person with her. Take for example, Yahiko. He would not even want to leave the dojo anymore. Kaoru felt like the boy blamed himself over her death because he was not there to protect her. She did not need protection...  
  
The jinchuu was necessary...  
  
I was supposed to happen...  
  
That was what was meant to happen...  
  
What she did not know is what would happen next...  
  
On the other hand, Sanosuke was also getting on the edge always. He bought back sponge cakes for her and sometimes he even bought money. Kaoru swore that it would probably be the end of the world the day Sano bought back some money to help her. The ultimate freeloader with cash!!!  
  
She could still remember it clearly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked Sano who sat by the porch looking at Ayame and Suzume playing in the yard.  
  
"Nothing, Jou-chan." Sano smiled at her and looked with at her with slight worry. Kaoru had to bite her tongue not to hit him and shout that she's okay.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Kaoru shrugged. "If you're this quiet I fear that you are up to no good."  
  
"Jou-chan! That's mean! I'm not that bad am I?" Sano pouted and looked at Kaoru with puppy-dog eyes, which to most it has no effect.  
  
"Yes you are. And those kinds of pitiful eyes do not work. Megumi-san already told you that." Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay Sano what are you up to? DO you want a loan again?"  
  
Sano laughed and then he started to roar with laughter. Kaoru merely stared at him as if he finally lost his mind. She thought that Enishi probably was much more sane than this guy. One moment he's sad, the next he's contemplating, then pitiful, then a raving lunatic?  
  
What has the world come to?  
  
"Jou-chan, as a matter of fact, I'm here to give you money." Sano handed Kaoru over a stash of money and Kaoru stared at it as if it had some kind of poison.  
  
Okay, the world has ended and this is a new life.  
  
Kaoru stared at the extended hand and then stared at the face of Sano. She stared more, and more, and more... Sano already fidgeted under her scrutiny.  
  
"Stop staring Jou-chan!' Sano moved aside the line of vision to emphasize his point.  
  
"Sano, you did not get this by robbing a bank didn't you?" Kaoru asked bluntly and Sano had to hold to a post not to fall over.  
  
"I have more pride than that!!!" Sano exclaimed looking insulted but at the same time happy to get a nasty remark from the girl, it reminds her of the fiery attitude Kaoru had before she came back from Enishi.  
  
"Sanosuke..." Kaoru placed a threatening tone and stance, worried that the man had caused trouble to get money just to help them get by.  
  
"Honest!!! This was given to me by a restaurant owner when I found his lost cat." Sano grinned proud of his accomplishment.  
  
Kaoru had to gap this time. If it weren't Sano being taller than her, she would gladly claim that the man had reverted to some preadolescent age wherein he decides to take pride on good deeds. Where was the gangster?  
  
"Okay you, who are you and where have you taken Sanosuke?" Kaoru grabbed the hand of Sanosuke and looked at him straight in the eye. "You're not Sano! Sano does not take money home for us. He does not take pride into rescuing small kittens. And most of all, he's a selfish, impolite, tactless freeloader! Who are you!"  
  
"You make me sound so bad after I heard that!" Sano muttered looking at Kaoru with a smirk and giving her a slight nudge on the arm. She did not flinch of course but merely pulled her hand away.  
  
"It's only the truth." Kaoru rudely commented back and Sano had to mutter an ouch.  
  
"No seriously Jou-chan, that money is yours. Take it, its once in a lifetime!" Sano smirked. "this is the first and the last."  
  
Kaoru sighed and merely took the money.  
  
"Now that's the Sano I know."  
  
Well that was what happened. If Sano was a worrier and Yahiko was an even bigger worrier, the biggest of all is Kenshin. Kenshin almost attempted to lock the gates to prevent Kaoru from going out alone. He accompanied her when she went to her lessons, when she went to the market, when she visited the grave of her father, when she went to Dr. Genzai, in short, he went anywhere with her.  
  
There was no saying no or even a short quiet time. Kenshin always asked her if she needed something, if she wanted something, if she was in pain, if she was alright, and in about a few minutes he'll start to ask that again.  
  
How can Kaoru tell him that all she wants is a little private time and he could not even give it to her because of his unnecessary worrying, not that she minds of course, we're talking about Kenshin here.  
  
But then again, Kaoru was not used to such "princess treatment". There was none during the start of the Meiji Era and nor was there any in the Bakumatsu especially during which she was...  
  
"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin greeted from behind startling both Yahiko and Kaoru from their own respective brooding sessions.  
  
"I told you he'll come." Kaoru sighed and placed on a smile. Another regular day...  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1 A Part of me

**

* * *

**

Someday When Wishes Do Come True  
  
_Chapter 1: A Part of Me  
  
_By: Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This story is slightly AU although it is set in the Meiji Era as well, a few days after Jinchuu ended. Characters that would be included are Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, Soujiro, Saitoh, Megumi, and Enishi. Couples are not yet determined.

* * *

I really did not understand why this was meant to happen.  
  
I wanted to search for the answer to my deeds  
  
I wanted to learn more about myself as he has learned for himself during his 10 years of wandering  
  
I wanted to run away from my past  
  
I wanted to create a better future for myself  
  
So why did I end up in this place?  
  
Why did I end up where I started?  
  
Miserable  
  
And yet  
  
Amusing.  
  
He was walking from the market carrying a bag of fish, a small portion of tofu placed in a bucket, another bag of vegetables, and lastly some sweet cake he bought in one of the new western stores in town. He wanted to give this to that person who kindly offered him a home, a temporary home just about two days ago.  
  
Soujiro entered the dojo with a soft smile. Well, that's the least that he could do right? Give the people there a soft greeting with a smile. After all it was only a couple of days ago that he was found by Kamiya Kaoru buying a few good bread for the continuation of his trip, in the market and offered him a place to stay, even just for a while.  
  
Soujiro has never met anyone as nice as her. It was a record. And again there she was greeting him with a warm morning smile along with Kenshin smiling also, which was troublesome for Soujiro considering that he attempted to slide a sword on his back when they were fighting back in Kyoto. Well, at least one behavior seems rational.  
  
Yahiko, or what he was called, seems to be glaring at him. It was not really that much of a glare, but still one. He did not know how the boy knew who he was but at least one thing's certain, he's not as irrational as the two older people in the house.  
  
Well, when Sanosuke heard about him staying there, he volunteered to stay too. It was much to the annoyance of the lady of the house. But then again, it was noticeable that they were all too alert to be casual. It was as if there was something always lurking in the corners of the house ready to pounce. But even for him, he knew there was none, so why were they all edgy.  
  
It was then that Kaoru explained to him what happed a few days ago. He could still remember the way she told him.  
  
"Miss Kamiya, I'm meaning to ask, why are people in this house, seemingly tense. I do not mean to be rude of course, if you do not want to answer, it would be fine."  
  
No, it's alright. Kaoru smiled warmly. She looked out the window and then back to him. "I was just kidnapped by Kenshin's brother-in-law."  
  
And she said it with a smile.  
  
Soujiro almost choked with his tea. 'How can a girl say that so casually as if it was a daily experience?'  
  
"Nothing much really." Kaoru added.  
  
I hope I don't say something I'm gonna regret. Soujiro thought. "Seems like a daily occurrence the way you said it."  
  
'Damned mouth.' Soujiro cursed in his mind. 'Hope going down the drain.'  
  
"It is for me. I don't understand but I always end up getting kidnapped, hostaged, because I'm some kind of the only woman in this house." Kaoru nodded with a bit of bitterness and at the same time amusement  
  
'Amusement?' Soujiro shook his head. "I don't really understand why his brother-in-law would kidnap you and would actually do such a thing."  
  
"It's a really long story but I must tell you, Enishi's not really that bad. He was just a lost little boy." Kaoru whispered and looked at Soujiro.  
  
'Lost little boy huh, I bet if it were in different circumstances, she could call Shishio-san a lost lost man as well.' Soujiro just could not get it in him to understand why this girl is so nice.  
  
He finally arrived at the dojo and saw three people standing in the hallway.  
  
"Good Morning! I just went to the market to buy some food...I was planning to cook lunch for you because I just want to say thank you, Miss Kamiya." Soujiro smiled warmly as Kaoru rushed towards him.  
  
"You bought it for Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked gently smiling appreciatively at the good manners the boy is exhibiting and covering up for the seething anger caused by the turmoil of battousai inside him.  
  
That boy caused me too much pain already! I'm ready to bite his head off!!! Let me at him! How dare he say that in front of me!! How dare he say he bought my woman a few groceries in front of me!!!! Battousai was furious.   
  
Maa...maaa...the rurouni could barely handle the unrestrained anger of the assassin. He almost had to beg for him not to come out. He was merely thanking her for letting him stay here.  
  
Another thing that is!!! How can she actually stomach sending people here in her home without even blinking. I would even bet that if Saitoh would be homeless she would ask him to stay too! Battousai shook his head slightly calming down but not entirely.  
  
But that's her goodness. The rurouni relaxed upon realizing that the other was getting better as well.  
  
But not his!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!!   
  
Kenshin's eyes turned slightly to amber but he managed to return it back to lavender as quickly as the other color appeared. He heaved a sigh to control himself but did not notice Kaoru walking towards the direction of Soujiro.  
  
"Oh you shouldn't have bothered! And please I insist you call me Kaoru. Formalities not needed around here." Kaoru smiled.  
  
Soujiro smiled glancing towards the direction of Kenshin for a while. That was a hint. I got the hint. Did he get that? Soujiro knew somehow that there is something special between Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin, unspoken though.  
  
Maybe I should help him. "Eh? I wouldn't dare so Miss Kamiya. I mean, Himura-san did not really call you casually and he stays here with you for the longest time. I wouldn't try calling you with such casual names."  
  
Soujiro shook his head to emphasize his point. He took a glance at Kenshin only to see his eyes gold and amber gazed at him angrily as if a volcano just erupted.  
  
Damn stupid little brat!!! How dare he! How dare he state the obvious! This is all your fault rurouni! You kept calling her –dono, dono, dono, dono, and more dono!!!! Battousai screamed in his head and almost choked the rurouni.  
  
Oro? But sessha wa... The rurouni was not able to continue when the assassin pulled shirt and gritted his teeth while he seethed with anger.  
  
Say that one more time and I'm gonna be the dominant personality for the rest of our worthless life!  
  
Soujiro sighed when he saw lavender returning to be the shade of Kenshin's eyes. But he was disturbed to see Yahiko laughing. He tilted his head to the side and noticed Yahiko's laughter getting louder when Kenshin and Kaoru both looked at him.  
  
"That hit the bull's eye didn't it?" Yahiko roared with laughter and proceeded to get out of sight as quickly as possible.  
  
"YAHIKO!!!" Kaoru was beet red as she chased Yahiko who was headed towards the dining area as of the moment. Kenshin watched the ground whence he found the soil to be uniquely intriguing.  
  
Soujiro on the other hand could not even get what the situation really meant. Slow or not, he wouldn't bother. The more important thing as of the moment are...  
  
The food he bought from the market.  
  
"Ano, Himura-san...can I take this to the kitchen now?" Soujiro asked with a smile yet again, even though he managed to go on wandering for quite some time now, it does seem like he still hasn't gotten over the routine of smiling, it became a habit as a matter of fact.  
  
Kenshin snapped out from his inner trance (and outer trance) to stare at Soujiro for a while. It took a while for his inner self to calm down and prevent himself from grabbing any nearby accessible object that could inflict intense pain. He swallowed hard and smiled back.  
  
"Of course, Soujiro-dono. Please do so, de gozaru." Kenshin nodded while gesturing towards the kitchen.  
  
Soujiro merely bowed in respect and proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh, so the boy's staying in the dojo." Megumi muttered while tying a bandage to the patient and talking to a very angry Sanosuke. Talk about multi-tasking.  
  
"Hell Yeah! I still don't get why jou-chan allowed him, or even asked him to stay!!! That boy could kill her in any moment! What if she gets killed again? What if Kenshin gets back to that...that...Rakin..Kunin..." Sano tried hard to remember what that word was.  
  
"Rakuninmura." The female doctor replied exasperated.  
  
"Yeah that!!!" Sano stared at the ceiling. "If it happens all over again, will Kenshin come back and will Kaoru be alive this time!!"  
  
"You're over reacting, like Ken-san...even Yahiko." Megumi muttered while giving a medication to the patient that would serve as supplements to his injuries. "Take this thrice a day and remember to eat before you take it."  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Sano slammed his fist on the wooden furniture and broke into half grabbing the attention of Megumi, fully this time. "Oops..."  
  
"What are you doing ruining my equipment you useless freeloader!" Megumi placed her hand on her waist and towered Sanosuke who looked at the broken furniture. She glowered at Sanosuke who gaped at the broken furniture and gave her a weary smile.  
  
"I'll pay for it, kitsune..." Sano nervously laughed and Megumi suddenly shouted.  
  
"And when will you be doing that! When the Meiji era ends? When the sun never sets? When the world is about to end! Who are you kidding!!!" Megumi was shouting so loudly that people in the room was looking at the two awkwardly.  
  
"Megumi, not so loud, it's humiliating to the patients. You shouldn't be..." Sano was trying to avoid the anger and decrease the humiliation.  
  
"WHAT! How dare you lecture me!" Megumi was furious. "I would not take any sermons from the likes of you!!"  
  
Their argument was suddenly placed into a halt when someone from the patients cleared his throat. The attention of the bickering couple focused on the tall man that stood in front of the customer table with a dead pan look on his face. He stared at the two and as Sano and Megumi looked back, they themselves were shocked to see such a person in the clinic.  
  
Sanosuke moved forward Megumi as some kind of reflex and Megumi held a small portion of the fabric of Sanosuke's clothes, argument forgotten.  
  
"YOU! Kisama! What are you doing here!" Sano growled low under his throat. He never really thought that he would see this person again. He never really thought he'd... 

"After what you've done! What right do you have to actually show your face in front of us!!!" Sanosuke was furious. He never wanted to see this man again, especially after so many things. There was so many things that happened.

Seeing this man, reminds him of so many things...he would rather forget. But the man answered his question.  
  
"I decided to give you a visit." The man muttered and it only drained some of the remaining color in the faces of the people there, especially the couple. He sighed. "I mean no harm. I came with a purpose."  
  
"You? What would you want from us except..." Megumi bravely stepped forward and uttered a courageous statement.  
  
The man's eyes squinted a bit and then moved to the side only to come back quickly with a little boy in his arms. The boy had jet black hair tied in a small pony tail almost similar to the way Shinta was clothed when he was a child. It was the same style of hair but of a different shade.  
  
"I don't need you to heal me...but I want you to heal him."  
  
That was the last thing they expected from the likes of him...

* * *

TBC.  
  
Hehe, short chapter. I know. 


	3. Chapter 2: Missing Pieces

**Someday When Wishes Do Come True**

_Chapter 2: Missing Pieces _

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This story is slightly AU although it is set in the Meiji Era as well, a few days after Jinchuu ended. Characters that would be included are Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, Soujiro, Saitoh, Megumi, and Enishi. Couples are not yet determined.

* * *

It has been awfully quiet in the clinic as Megumi eyed the small boy in the arms of this person, the last person she'd think would come in the clinic carrying a wounded boy. She would have thought that he would have left him to rot wherever he would him, but here he is, standing in front of her with this…wounded child.

WOUNDED CHILD!!!

Oh my goodness!

What a responsible doctor I am!

Megumi snapped out of her trance and rushed towards him…HIM!!!

"Place the boy over the…" Megumi looked at the broken table and glared at Sanosuke for a moment and then pointed at the bed just across the table. "…there…"

He wordlessly obeyed her and entered the counter with the boy in his hands. He gently laid the boy on the bed as he heard the boy whimper with pain. The sword wound on the boy was quite deep and he knew somehow how this wound would have been bought about. It's simple. He was attached quickly, in front. It would have been the case that the boy knew who attacked him and he did not expect to be attacked at all. Of course, the attacker ran away from the scene as quickly as possible, left the boy to bleed to death.

But unlucky murderer that I, Yukishiro Enishi, with a changed heart, decided to drop by… 

Actually it was not "with a changed heart", its "with a forced-to-change heart because of –her". It was because of her that when he saw the boy lying on the ground, instead of acting the way he would—meaning leaving the boy there to rot as the female doctor so blatantly exclaimed, he picked him up without a second thought and rushed to the nearest clinic. How was he supposed to know that the clinic that he would bring the child would be THIS! And with the gangster in it, surely after a while he would run towards battousai and inform him

"Hey! Enishi's here in town ready to bust the Kamiya dojo once again and pull you rotten ass to Rakuninmura."

Enishi mentally shook his head. He had to focus. He gently touched the boy's head while waiting for the female doctor to arrive. He knew that the other one, meaning the gangster was glaring at him behind his back. But why would he care now? It's not as if he never really got glared upon in the past.

The boy continued to whimper and he groaned. Enishi stared at the boy's features and mentally shook his head in anger. He, himself, never really attacked a child. Why? Because he felt like attacking himself—He felt like whenever he saw a little boy, he would see himself crying to have his sister back. So he never really got engaged into attacking children. And who would enjoy killing people who don't even want to retaliate? The excitement of the hitokiri comes from killing people that fight, squirm, argue, and scream to their deaths—except her. She was all those, fought against him, retaliated, defended, and even dared to insult him, but all he did was eat her meal!

_But the meal was as good as torture, if not worse…_Enishi thought.

Those were really, what Enishi would call, memories. It was not the type that would torture him at nights making him rave in ager and utter hatred for the one person that caused his misery, rather it makes him look back...think back...

It actually makes him feel a bit remorseful in wasting his life in getting revenge when he...of course knowing that he's attractive--I don't know, conceited?--but he still felt that he would have had a better life.

But then again, he would not have met her.

_Sigh the things girls can do to men to make you insane! I swear they're the worst killers! They attack you in the inside and then you can never really win if the give you that look...geez, she's like Tomoe-oneesan. _Enishi grumbled feeling a bit anooyed with himself.

Sano took that grumbling as a regret for not being able to kill the boy.

"You did this to that boy didn't you?" Sano muttered from behind readying himself to get killed. Megumi was taking her pretty time getting the materials for a slight operation.

Enishi's mental conversation with himself ended while he risked a glance at the gangster. And there stood Enishi, in all his elegance leaning on the wall with his usual formal outfit with the color as the only difference. Whence his usual outfit comprises of a blue and orange, this one is black with red lining. His sword still wrapped with a brown cloth lay there beside him, accessible if there was any imminent danger.

"Would I actually take him here if I did this?" Enishi countered crossing his arms over his chest to try and intimidate the gangster.

Squinting his eyes he stared at the man with intensity. And of course, he was successful to see a little bit of strain from the gangster. Enishi forced himself not to smirk, in order not to push the already agitated gangster in committing something that he might have to retaliate. Even though it's self-defense, he did promise not to hurt anyone anymore. Not to kill…

Not to inflict any physical pain

Without any reason

That was what he promised…

He never really promised to kill…

But he promised to avoid it.

He wasn't that idealistic to think that he could throw everything out in the past as Battousai did…

What he wanted was different…

He did not want to atone for his sins by becoming a wanderer…

Or becoming a monk…

But he wanted to become…

Someone…

Someone who can wield the sword…

The sword that gives life instead of takes it…

But this gangster was getting on his sensitive nerves, and a whole lot of stress on the nerves part.

_It's not really that hard to intimidate someone who was beaten by someone you sent to oblivion…_

"I don't know if we could trust you…no…I DON'T TRUST YOU." Sanosuke intensely spoke as he growled low in his throat remembering that it was not only a few day ago that they had to sail to this unknown island and kill this maniac for Kaoru's sake.

"I don't need you to trust me." Enishi replied merely staring.

"You! Why the hell are you out of prison! Those people might have been insane to let you free." Sano uttered with bewildered and angry, especially while thinking of Saitoh becoming allies with the white-haired psychotic maniac in order to kill Kenshin.

"On the contrary, they think I'm insane, so they set me free." Enishi grumbled still annoyed with the fact that they thought he was insane. Of course not, he was merely disturbed by the fact that his sister died. Okay he was obsessed with the fact that his sister was killed by the very man she swore to kill herself and ironically swore herself "till death do thee part".

Enishi unconsciously did not know that he bristled. Of course to Sanosuke, he thought the guy was actually growling. He crouched slowly preparing himself to defend in case the man decided to go on the rampage and turn this room into a blood bathhouse.

It was then that the door suddenly opened to reveal three shocked figures. The people inside were also surprised to see that it was not only Megumi who entered the room. She was with two others, one girl and another boy. The boy was merely looking clueless but smiled towards Sanosuke. Sanosuke on the other hand stiffened when he saw the boy and merely placed himself on guard.

Megumi proceeded to the boy lying on the bed. Of course, Soujiro followed suit noticing that Kaoru did not bother to move from her shocked position. Soujiro came in wearing a green hakama with a white gi. His sword tucked safely in his side while he carried sterilized materials for the stitching process in the small operation that Megumi had to conduct. And Kaoru stood shocked with the presence of the person who tried to kill her three days ago. She is wearing a new kimono that she bought the day before Jinchuu happened—this was her new blue kimono with cherry blossom petals decorating the hem.

"Kaoru-san, we should help Takani-san." Soujiro whispered softly but she did not budge. She continued to stare at the white-haired man who stared back, as shocked as she is.

Soujiro followed her line of sight and noticed that they were staring at each other. Well, it's not as if it was his business to notice why and how they stared. But, it was disturbing to see Kaoru stare at another guy aside from Kenshin. Well, he did not really know why, but he was not about to stand here and watch battousai's woman stare at another guy and after that getting blamed for letting this man take her away and elope!

Well, knowing Kaoru, even for the short time, I think it should take about 2 years of getting to know you, about a few kidnappings, a few hero-like saves, and a few open views in the bath house to get her to like you. Well that was what he heard from the old man, Dr. Genzai when he asked him about the place. It was a hilarious story! If he were a writer, just asking for the autobiography of Kamiya Kaoru, he'd be rich in no time.

_Okay, that was off…that was totally off. _Soujiro shook his head. His imagination was really getting wilder and wilder every single day. He thought it was the way that his mind sublimates his desire to kill people. Blood lust to over active imagination, _I should write a story, the Chronicles of the unknown!_

That was Soujiro's wish ever since that day.

He wasn't that idealistic as Kenshin who swore not to kill anyone anymore.

He did swear not to kill anyone

He did

But he did not promise… because a part of him was still hesitant.

The one thing that he wished was…

If ever the time came that he was to kill…

It would have been for a reason that he could not avoid.

If he could still manage to avoid killing anyone, then by all means exhaust all possibilities…

But he would not be an idiot and stand to the side while the most precious people in his life would be taken away by death…

His sword would be used only…

Only to protect the ones that he love and care for…

It would only be used for that purpose…

But…

There would be no sakabatou.

He was practical.

He sighed and pulled Kaoru out of her trance. Of course, that was only after he was out of his own trance.

"Kaoru-san, we asked to help Takani-san, we should not just stand here." He smiled as usual and Kaoru's eyes widened considerably.

"Oh my, of course…I was just…" Kaoru got a bit flustered.

She was just surprised to see him and at the same time there were other emotions in turmoil. She felt relieved to know that he was set free, at the same time she got frightened by the thought that he might attack her again. Also she feared for the life of the others there, of course Soujiro might have just slashed him as well, since Kenshin and Sanosuke vividly described how Soujiro managed to almost kill Kenshin back then if only he had not snapped. But then again, she was a bit suspicious if he did hurt that boy lying on the bed.

It's not as if I didn't know he was free…

It was the reason why Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin never wanted me to leave the house…

Because HE was free…

But…

There he is.

The person who they fear would kill me

In the same room as me…

Why?

Why is Enishi here?

"Oh my?" Sano asked. "Jou-chan, you with an "oh my!" that's too girly for you!"

Well, that one earned him a huge bop on the head and another broked furniture for Megumi.

_The poor chair..._Enishi stared at what remains to be a hair, if it still is a chair. _But technically this is not a chair anymore, because it does not exist as a chair. It cannot be sat on anymore. It's mere pieces of wood..._

ARGH!

I told you!

Women!

They do things to you!

Soujiro knew she and also HE (because he looks like he's about to go run through the door not bothering to open it) was troubled so he took all his guts and grabbed the arm of the white-haired man. Sanosuke had to gap when he did that unnoticed because Enishi was suddenly looking surprised.

"I'm quite fast so please don't be surprised…um…" Soujiro looked expectantly. He recognized a look of confusion for a while until realization dawned on Enishi as to what the boy wanted him to say.

"Enishi…Yukishiro Enishi…" the other replied, which was surprising. It sounded formal as if he was used to being treated that way. Weird… but Soujiro immediately knew why he managed to react in such a way.

"A businessman, are you? You are very formal. Well then Yukishiro-san, I would like to request you and Sagara-san to step out of the room for awhile until the surgery is over." Soujiro pulled him to the door, of course a little gently and then pulling Sanosuke as well.

"What? Why me too?" Sanosuke complained and suddenly felt a wooden chair hit his head. Well, he did not see it but he knew where it came from. Because the last thing he heard was a certain fox's voice shouting at him to step out.

Soujiro sweat dropped looking at the unconscious Sanosuke and the shocked Enishi. He looked at Enishi who bent down and pulled Sanosuke over his shoulder.

"I don't need to feel that to step out." Enishi slid the door open and stepped out dropping the unconscious Sanosuke on the table, ungraciously and without any concern for his welfare.

"Well then shall we continue this?" Megumi muttered and Soujiro rushed to her side reminding himself never to get on her bad side at all. Well it's not as if he wasn't really on her bad side already. He might have guessed that he and that Enishi guy managed to place themselves in the high wanted and most disliked list of the people near Kamiya Kaoru. Well, except for her, who seem to always find the good thing in every person and manages to place people in one house only for them to feel tense.

He did not know whether Kaoru was merely nice…

Or she like to torture people…

He preferred the first one.

* * *

Kenshin was annoyed. HE did not show it a while ago of course because he managed to remain smiling as always. He stood there and watched and listened of course as Kaoru told him that he would be going to Megumi's place and invite her to dinner along with Soujiro. He wanted to ask why she did not ask him to come with her, but then again, why would he, she's not really his…um…what did battousai say?

_Woman. _Battousai muttered seething with anger inside Kenshin. _You stupid Rurouni! How dare you let that smiling, conniving, little son-of-a- take her out of the house?_

Maa…maa…it's not as if they'll take long. They just went to visit Megumi-dono. The rurouni explained trying to concentrate in chopping the vegetables for the miso soup.

_That does not erase the fact that SHE took HIM instead of US!!! _Battousai grabbed the Rurouni's collar and gritted his teeth in annoyance, of course this all happened in side his head. It would be utterly awkward when Yahiko suddenly stepped in the kitchen and saw Kenshin choking himself.

Maa…maa… The rurouni merely uttered a bit dejected and annoyed…

_You're starting to sound like a unique specie of a cow…that does not go "moo" but goes "maa". A crossbreed between a cow and a goat… _Battousai sat back on the corner of Kenshin's mind refusing to go back to sleep.

And after that comment, the rurouni refused to speak.

Rurouni? 

Hm?

_When will you propose to her? _Battousai asked in a monotone voice knowing full well the implication of the question that he asked. And of course, he got what he expected as his reaction. The rurouni fell down the floor, surprised.

Why do you ask such a thing? The rurouni immediately regained composure, or rather pretended to regain it.

Don't play dumb with me, you and I both know that WE love her. So what the heck is stopping you!

Because…

IF you start going "sessha wa" , this unworthy one…I'm gonna go control this body when she comes near us so that I can get that fing boy to realize that she is MY woman! Battousai stood up with much intensity and the rurouni winced.

It's not yet the time…

When will be the time? When she's already six feet under? When we finally were not able to protect her…or worse! She's married to another man…

Kenshin was speechless.

Kenshin continued to chop the vegetables and heard footsteps walking towards him. By the sounds of it, it was obviously Yahiko. His footsteps are not too heavy, nor was it too light. It was probably a result of his training with Kaoru that the natural brusque approach of the former pick-pocket was replaced by a more mature warrior…almost a warrior.

He turned around and saw Yahiko with a pale face. Yahiko stood there wearing his training gi leaning on the frame of the door. He looked exhausted and at the same time unnerved.

Of course that got Kenshin worried. Yahiko only looked like that when something bad happened.

"Yahiko?" Kenshin looked at him with worry as well. He felt battousai stir inside him and they moved quickly to the boy's side. "What's wrong? You look pale…"

Yahiko merely stared at Kenshin for a while not being able to speak. He was too shocked with what he saw. It was utterly disturbing. How the hell was he supposed to say something when he was too shocked to speak.

And this only made Kenshin worry even more.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin shook the boy and was relieved to see him move and flinch, meaning he's back to normal.

"Kenshin, I want you to come with me. We have a visitor." Yahiko muttered weakly.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and heaved a sigh of relief. It was nothing about Kaoru. But what would have made Yahiko upset like this? Surely it would not be that bad if it was just a visitor. So Kenshin followed the boy towards the entrance of the dojo. It was then that he took everything that he said back. Yahiko was staring at the man and the woman that stood in front.

There stood the Mibu wolf with a beautiful woman beside him. They had a small boy clutching Saitoh's pants and the woman's kimono. The woman's head was bent down and the child was looking clueless. Saitoh bravely stepped forward and the two waiting people in front gulped.

"Battousai…I need a place to stay." Saitoh asked and Kenshin gapped.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hehe, read and review please. Thank you!**


End file.
